Uniting to Stop Ebon
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: Ebon drank the Big Bang formula! Now he has even MORE powers, and not even Static can stop him! Static will have to team up with friends and foes to stop Ebon! Please R&R!


Chapter 1: A new ability  
  
1 night, the Meta-Breed was stealing something inside a safe from a hi-tech radiation lab in Dakota. Ebon used his dimensional traveling ability to take some of the team members to the lab quickly. They couldn't help questioning him about what they were gonna steal.  
  
Talon: Ebon what are we stealing this time? Jewels?  
  
Ebon: Of course not for Pete's sake, read well it says "Radioactive hi-tech lab" not "Jewelry shop".  
  
Shiv: Then what are we stealing boss?  
  
Ebon: We're stealing something much bigger.  
  
Aquamaria: A weapon?  
  
Ebon: Close.  
  
Shiv: A tank?  
  
Ebon: Of course not.  
  
Talon: Then what?  
  
Ebon: The Big Bang formula.  
  
Shiv: How is that gonna help us?  
  
Ebon: Think. I will drink it and it will enforce my powers.  
  
Aquamaria: Like what?  
  
Ebon: Like Static's powers aren't going to affect me anymore.  
  
Shiv: Cool, can we all take some?  
  
Ebon: If you want, yes. There are like 7 bottles of Big Bang formula in there.  
  
Talon: Well then what are we waiting for?  
  
Ebon: Let's go.  
  
They went inside the lab using Ebon's dimensional traveling power again. They ended up inside a room in the lab and there was a safe in a corner.  
  
Ebon: Shiv, break it open.  
  
Shiv: Right away Eb.  
  
Shiv turned 1 of his arms into a huge knife and sliced the safe open. There was a box inside. Ebon approached and opened the box slowly. Then he saw what he was looking for—the Big Bang formula. They were in thin formula tubes as any formula would be in. There were 9 in total. Ebon opened 1 of the tubes.  
  
Ebon: Cheers.  
  
Shiv: Bottoms up.  
  
Ebon drank the tube he had opened completely. He didn't leave not even a drop. Then he felt a weird rumble in his stomach. He let out a slight shriek of pain. Then he could feel new powers flowing through his dark veins.  
  
Ebon: I feel wonderful now! I have incredible and better powers!!! Not even Static Shock is going to stop me now!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shiv was encouraged, so he took a tube and opened it. He drank all of it also and burped. His burp let out a small flame.  
  
Shiv: Whoa, I'm a dragon-like meta-human! Awesome!  
  
Aquamaria was encouraged too, so she drank the 3rd tube. At 1st she felt no effect, and then she saw that she had the same dimensional traveling ability like Ebon now.  
  
Aquamaria: Well guys, whenever Ebon is busy I can give you all a ride.  
  
Talon was still not so sure about it. She was afraid she would get a condition.  
  
Talon: I won't take it.  
  
Shiv: Oh come on Tal, why not?  
  
Talon: Because I may end up having a condition.  
  
Shiv: We don't have conditions, so neither will you.  
  
Talon: It's ok, I'm happy with my powers.  
  
Shiv: Have it your way.  
  
Aquamaria: Ebon, what are your new abilities besides not being affected by Static's electric blows?  
  
Ebon: Much more, much MUCH more!  
  
They all laughed except for Talon who was worried about what Ebon was planning on doing with his new superpowers. Next day, it was Saturday so Static and Gear could fight crime early in the morning. They found the Meta- Breed and descended to fight them.  
  
Chapter 2: Testing the new powers  
  
Static: Ebon, don't you get tired of losing ever?  
  
Ebon: Try shocking me now Static!  
  
Static didn't like the sound of that; it was as if he had something planned. Anyways, Static did try to shock Ebon. Instead, it backfired and made Static fall on the ground. Shiv changed his hands into 2 big scissors and got ready to cut Static in half, when Gear pushed him.  
  
Gear: How did you do that Ebon!?  
  
Ebon: We all have new powers except for Talon.  
  
Static got up and was amazed when he heard that.  
  
Static: What do you mean!? How!?  
  
Ebon: Tell him Shiv.  
  
Shiv: You see, we stole the Big Bang formula from a lab yesterday and drank it. We have more powers now. I have fire breath.  
  
Shiv used his newly attained power to try to burn Gear, but Gear got out of the way and smashed Shiv against a wall. Shiv was unconscious because the hit was too hard.  
  
Gear: 1 down, 3 more to go.  
  
Ebon: I haven't showed you my new tricks yet guys.  
  
Static: I'm dying to see them.  
  
Ebon: I can go inside people's bodies and manipulate them, or kill them and come out of the corpses. I can also transform into anything, and I can duplicate myself as much as I want.  
  
Static: Wow, that's a whole lot of powers.  
  
Ebon: And I'm gonna try them on you!  
  
Ebon got inside Static's body through his mouth. Gear got ready to hit Static/Ebon, but he couldn't do it.  
  
Static/Ebon: What's the matter, can't hit a friend? 1 move and he dies.  
  
Gear: Argh, I'll find a way to stop you Ebon!  
  
Static/Ebon: Yeah right. Now excuse me, I have some crime to commit in this body.  
  
Static/Ebon flew away in Static's plate and started sending thunder that could kill people if it hit them—and it did. Ebon hit 4 people in Static's body. Back in the street, Gear was left alone to fight Talon and Aquamaria.  
  
Aquamaria: I'm going to take you some place hot. I know, inside a volcano! But 1st I gotta take off your boots so you don't fly away.  
  
Aquamaria took off Gear's boots and opened a portal and threw him in. He was falling into a volcano, but Backpack used metallic claws to grab onto a rock. Then Gear tried hard to jump into the portal before it closed. Luckily, it worked.  
  
Aquamaria: What!? How!?  
  
Gear: I can always count on my handy friend Backpack.  
  
Back in the air, Static/Ebon had killed 7 civilians already.  
  
Static/Ebon: I'm getting bored of killing; I think I should kill a special person. I know, Gear!  
  
Static/Ebon returned to the place where Gear was fighting Talon and Aquamaria, and found Talon unconscious.  
  
Static/Ebon: Yo Gear, over here!  
  
Static/Ebon shot a thunderbolt at Gear, but Gear dodge rolled. Then Backpack started kicking Static/Ebon's ass. Static's body fell unconscious, so Ebon came out of it. Ebon called for a retreat. Aquamaria opened a portal to their hideout, and Ebon carried the unconscious Shiv and Talon.  
  
Chapter 4: Disaster strikes Dakota  
  
A month later, Dakota was in chaos. Ebon created a million copies of himself that began to kill innocent people. Soon, the people of Dakota began to hide in their homes. Everything was closed; Dakota was in need of a hero. But what had happened to Static and Gear? They had to stay in their houses too. The copies of Ebon killed the Meta-Breed except for Talon who was lucky to escape. 1 day, Virgil had enough of it. He went out of his house.  
  
Sharon: Where are you going Virgil?  
  
Virgil: I'm gonna stop Ebon.  
  
Sharon: Are you nuts!? That guy's got Dakota in the palm of his hand! He's a psycho killer! And now that no 1 is in the streets, he won't hesitate to kill you!  
  
Virgil: Don't worry sis, I got it all under control. Just give me a chance to find his weakness, every meta-human has 1.  
  
Virgil ran out of the house and used his powers to dress as Static like always. He found Ebon quickly, or at least 1 of them.  
  
Ebon: EBONS COME TO ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly, every copy of Ebon got attached to that single Ebon and only 1 Ebon was left.  
  
Ebon: So it seems you want to die huh Static? I'll grant your wish in the blink of an eye.  
  
Ebon was going to go inside Static, but a wave of flames hit him on the back. He turned around and saw Hotstreak.  
  
Hotstreak: I didn't do it for you Static; I did it because I'll earn a fortune if I bring him in, AND because he's a damn psycho.  
  
Ebon went inside Hotstreak's body through his nose. Hotstreak/Ebon fired an arsenal of fire attacks, but Static barely dodged them. Then, Talon descended out of nowhere and kicked Hotstreak/Ebon on the neck.  
  
Static: Talon?  
  
Talon: Static?  
  
Static: What are you doing here?  
  
Talon: I've been flying around the city ever since Dakota was empty, what are YOU doing here?  
  
Static: I had enough of hiding from this scum.  
  
Hotstreak/Ebon: Not so fast electric boy, you make a move and this guy dies.  
  
Talon: What difference does it make? He already killed 57 people.  
  
Static: That's not the spirit Talon, I'm a superhero remember? I even take care of the villains.  
  
Talon: Well I just wanna finish Ebon off so back off if you don't wanna see flame boy here die.  
  
Static: No Talon! Even if you attacked Ebon, he wouldn't die. Attacking Ebon isn't worth a person's life!  
  
Talon sighed and gave up.  
  
Talon: You're right.  
  
Hotstreak/Ebon: I was gonna kill him anyways idiot!  
  
Static: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Static shocked Hotstreak/Ebon before Ebon could kill Hotstreak. That caused Hotstreak's body to fall unconscious and for Ebon to come out through Hotstreak's ear.  
  
Ebon: Now I'm gonna have to choose between you or Talon, Static. I think I'll go with Static.  
  
Ebon went inside Static's body through his nose too.  
  
Static/Ebon: Talon, you're not escaping THIS time!!!  
  
Static/Ebon shocked Talon 5 times and kept shocking her like hell. Talon was already unconscious on the street, but Static/Ebon kept shocking her so she would die. In that same moment, Hotstreak woke up and burned Static/Ebon's leg. Static/Ebon cried in pain and then Ebon came out of Static's mouth.  
  
Static: Ahhhhhhh, my leg is burned!!!!!! Who burned my leg!!!!!????  
  
Hotstreak: I-it was m-me.  
  
Static: Why did you burn my leg for!?  
  
Hotstreak: Because I knew Ebon would get out of your body because he wasn't gonna stay and suffer the pain.  
  
Static: The pain that I'M suffering now!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ebon: And that's not all Stat, I almost killed Talon also.  
  
Hotstreak: I'M gonna kill YOU!!!  
  
Ebon: Yeah right.  
  
Ebon opened a portal and sent Hotstreak inside. Hotstreak landed in the South Pole. He began to shake due to the cold. It was the best place to send a fire meta-human to. Hotstreak kept creating fire around him to stay cold. Meanwhile, back in Dakota, Static was kneeling down on the street. He couldn't take the pain of his burned leg anymore. Ebon changed into a black rhino. He was heading towards Static to kill him with the horn. Just in that moment, Static sent a thunderbolt at the rhino Ebon. Ebon changed back to normal and muttered insults at Static.  
  
Static: Even though my leg is burned, I can still use my superpowers.  
  
Ebon: Stay put, you're about to suffer a quick and painless death.  
  
Static stood up gathering all the energy in his body and jumped on his plate. He flew away carrying the unconscious Talon.  
  
Chapter 4: Looking for meta-humans  
  
He flew to Richie's house. Static knocked on the window to Richie's room and Richie opened it.  
  
Richie: What are you doing V, are you nuts!?  
  
Static: I know what I'm doing dude, I'm stopping Ebon. But I need as much meta-human help as I can get.  
  
Richie: Where do you expect to find all those meta-humans? It's not like I can get you a meta-human army you know.  
  
Static: I know, but at least change to Gear and let's go.  
  
Richie: To where?  
  
Static: To find meta-humans we've seen before in Dakota, good AND bad.  
  
Richie: You totally lost your mind, what makes you think the baddies are gonna want to help us!?  
  
Static: Francis did, and now he ended up somewhere else via portal.  
  
Richie: And you want me to search the world for Hotstreak!?  
  
Static: No, he'll find a way to come back to Dakota. I want you to help me find other meta-humans we've fought against AND side by side before. Not even the baddies agree with world domination and mass murder which is what Ebon has in whatever is left of his mind.  
  
Richie: I sure hope you know what you're doing V.  
  
Static: Don't worry I do, see this?  
  
Static shook the unconscious Talon signaling he was referring to her.  
  
Richie: Yeah, what about her?  
  
Static: She ended up like that because she, even though she was a member of the Meta-Breed which Ebon killed, though that Ebon was nuts. So she gives me faith that even the most evil baddies we've fought before disagree with Ebon.  
  
Richie: If you say so. I'll go get changed.  
  
Static: I'll wait for you right here.  
  
Meanwhile, in the South Pole, Hotstreak made a firewood with some sticks he found. He also caught 3 fish and cooked them. When he was done with the fish, he stood up and made the firewood bigger for a plane to be able to see the smoke if it flew by. He was lucky, 7 hours after he ate the fish, a plane flew by and saw the smoke. He saw the plane began to descend and cheered. When the plane finally landed, a man between 50 and 55 years old got out of the plane.  
  
Man: What's a teen like you doing in the middle of all this snow?  
  
Hotstreak: It's a VERY long story believe me, you don't wanna hear it.  
  
Man: What's your name kid?  
  
Hotstreak: Ho—I mean, my name is Francis.  
  
Man: Nice to meet you Francis, my name is Jonathan.  
  
Hotstreak: Hey Jonathan.  
  
Jonathan: You want a ride?  
  
Hotstreak: If it doesn't bother you.  
  
Jonathan: Nah, I was just making a little delivery to Dakota.  
  
Hotstreak: That's where I live.  
  
Jonathan: Even better! Come on in.  
  
Hotstreak went inside Jonathan's small plane. It was a plane from World War II with a paintjob. It was painted green now, completely green. When they were both inside, Jonathan ascended and they were flying among the clouds.  
  
Jonathan: Well, it's a long flight from here to Dakota, so why don't you tell me your story?  
  
Hotstreak: Well, ok. It all began the day of the Big Bang when—  
  
Jonathan: Big Bang?  
  
Hotstreak: A radioactive explosion that gave a lot of people in Dakota superpowers and conditions to go along with their superpowers. Just that not all of them got conditions, in rare cases, some even got conditions and no powers. For some people, that day was the best day in their life, while for others it was the last day that they were gonna be accepted by the human society.  
  
Jonathan: It's strange that I never heard of the Big Bang.  
  
Hotstreak: Well most of the people outside Dakota haven't heard of it. Well anyways, there was this bad guy called Ebon and this good guy called Static Shock...  
  
Hotstreak told Jonathan everything until he reached the part that he ended up in the South Pole. Back in Dakota, Static landed on the ground when he saw Richie standing next to Rubberman.  
  
Static: You found this guy then?  
  
Richie: Yeah.  
  
Rubberman: Long time no see Static.  
  
Static: How you doin'?  
  
Rubberman: I'm fine just chilling, but I'm tired of Ebon killing innocent bystanders and not being able to do anything.  
  
Static: Finally some 1 sees my point.  
  
Suddenly, Puff came out of nowhere and landed on the ground. Her feet turned to smoke when she flew like always, and then back to normal when she landed.  
  
Puff: Static, would you like my help?  
  
Static: Since when do you help me Puff?  
  
Puff: Since Ebon started terrorizing this city.  
  
Static: Well then I guess we could use your help.  
  
Puff: So what's the plan?  
  
Rubberman: Yeah Static, what's the plan?  
  
Static: Let's wait for Hotstreak and I'll tell you guys the plan.  
  
After 10 minutes, Gear was flying around the airport and saw Francis get off Jonathan's airplane. Gear descended and talked to Hotstreak.  
  
Gear: Where were you man?  
  
Jonathan: Is this the super genius guy you were talking about?  
  
Hotstreak: Yeah that's him.  
  
Gear: Who's this Francis?  
  
Hotstreak: Jonathan meet Gear, Gear meet Jonathan.  
  
Gear: Hey.  
  
Jonathan: How you doing?  
  
Gear: I'm fine thanks. So you told everything about Dakota and the superheroes to this man Francis?  
  
Hotstreak: Yes I did, and he's willing to help us fight Ebon.  
  
Gear: Ok then, but you'll have to carry him when we're flying.  
  
Hotstreak: No problem.  
  
Gear, Hotstreak, and Jonathan went back to the alley where the rest of the "anti-Ebon" team was.  
  
Chapter 5: The master plan  
  
Gear: Static, Hotstreak brought a friend with him.  
  
Static: Hi.  
  
Jonathan: Hello.  
  
Static: So what's your name and power?  
  
Jonathan: I'm Jonathan and I'm not a meta-human.  
  
Static: Well then it's too risky for you.  
  
Jonathan: Oh come on, give me a chance.  
  
Gear: Give him a chance Static; don't treat him like your dad would treat you.  
  
Static: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
Jonathan: Right on! So what's the plan?  
  
Static: Ok, the plan is for Talon to take us to the hideout that used to be the Meta-Breed's.  
  
Talon: Why?  
  
Static: Because that's where Ebon probably keeps the Big Bang formula.  
  
Puff: And why do you want the Big Bang formula?  
  
Static: Because it'll give us powers that may stop Ebon.  
  
Gear: I can't believe that not even *I* could come up with that plan!  
  
Static: So, does anybody have any doubts or questions?  
  
Talon: I'm afraid that I may get a condition, that's the reason I was the only 1 that in the Meta-Breed that didn't have any new powers.  
  
Static: Then don't drink the formula. Anybody else?  
  
Gear: I calculate that if some 1 sniffs the formula instead of drinking it, they will get temporal new powers.  
  
Static: For how long?  
  
Gear: For about 1 hour and a half.  
  
Static: That's pretty much all the time we need. Any other doubts, comments, or questions?  
  
Nobody replied and there was a short silence broken by Static.  
  
Static: Alright then, let's go! Talon, lead the way. Hotstreak, carry your friend Jonathan.  
  
Talon flew away and everyone chased after her. The only 1 that was a meta- human that couldn't fly was Rubberman, so he bounced in the shape of a ball.  
  
Chapter 6: The formula is found  
  
They reached the place and successfully found the tubes of the Big Bang formula on the ground among pizza boxes and beer bottles. Static grabbed a tube and opened it, but didn't drink it.  
  
Rubberman: What are you waiting for Static?  
  
Puff: Yeah, you made us come all the way here and now you ain't drinking the damn thing?  
  
Static: Relax every 1; I just wanna give a speech 1st.  
  
Hotstreak: Then go ahead.  
  
Static: From friend to foe, from human to meta-humans, we have united to fight this madman that could destroy half of the world. Some with powers, some with none, all of us will have powers when we drink the formula. Some new, some old, when we finish this whacko we'll all know each other. We have powers, so we must use them to save the world no matter our differences. We are the world's only hope, so let's give Ebon all we got!!!  
  
Every 1 got excited and whistled and cheered.  
  
Every 1: YEAH!!!!!!!!  
  
Static sniffed the formula and then closed the tube again.  
  
Jonathan: What!? You were only gonna sniff it!?  
  
Static: That's right. I don't want any extra powers permanently. Let's move it quickly people, we need to defeat Ebon before my time with the new powers is over.  
  
Gear: Ok, I'll be next.  
  
Static handed Gear the tube and Gear sniffed formula's smoke just like Static did. Jonathan was next, and he drank half of the tube.  
  
Static: Some 1 else?  
  
Rubberman: I'll drink the rest of the tube.  
  
Rubberman did as he said, then Puff drank another tube completely.  
  
Static: Ok, now we're all done. I have the powers of creating a storm and controlling weather.  
  
Gear: I have telekinetic and telepathic powers.  
  
Jonathan: I have superstrength and accelerated healing factor.  
  
Rubberman: I can go inside bodies and control them, even kill them like Ebon. And I also have the power to multiply myself.  
  
Puff: I can turn myself into liquid and back to normal again.  
  
Static: Cool, Hotstreak you ain't taking the formula?  
  
Hotstreak: No we cool.  
  
Static: And Talon, are you completely sure you don't even wanna sniff it?  
  
Talon: I'm completely sure.  
  
Static: Ok, then let's kick Ebon's ass!!!  
  
They went around the city and finally found Ebon at the docks.  
  
Chapter 7: Fighting Ebon  
  
Static: Hey Ebon! I got a little surprise for you!  
  
Ebon: What?  
  
Static: We drank and sniffed the Big Bang formula!  
  
Ebon: Argh, well that ain't enough to stop me!!  
  
Rubberman: Wanna bet!?  
  
Ebon: Come and get it!  
  
Rubberman went inside Static's body, while Ebon went inside Hotstreak's.  
  
Hotstreak/Ebon: Are you ready?  
  
Static/Rubberman: Bring it on!  
  
A big battle ensued. Rubberman started having the advantage inside Static's body. He was causing rain to fall on Hotstreak/Ebon so he couldn't use his fire powers. Then he created a small hurricane that blew a lot of water from the docks and fell on top of Hotstreak/Ebon. Hotstreak's body got hit so hard on the head by a crate, that it fell unconscious. Ebon got out of the body and went inside Puff's. Puff/Ebon turned into a strange white liquid and submerged in the water. Static/Rubberman couldn't jump in the water, or he wouldn't be able to use his electric powers. Besides, how was he going to be able to fight liquid? So Rubberman got out of Static's body. Rubberman made 2 copies of himself. Rubberman #2 went inside Jonathan's body, while Rubberman #3 went inside Gear's body. Puff/Ebon came out of the water in his/her solid form.  
  
Puff/Ebon: Come Rubbermen, come.  
  
Gear/Rubberman #3 tried to kick Puff/Ebon, but he/she dodged. But he/she got hit by surprise with Jonathan/Rubberman #2's elbow. Since Jonathan had superstrength, Puff's body fell unconscious. Ebon got out of the body and was angry now.  
  
Ebon: Let's stop this body switching alright?  
  
Rubberman: It's fine with me.  
  
The 2 Rubberman clones mixed with the original to form 1 Rubberman only. Hotstreak woke up in that same moment and joined the others.  
  
Hotstreak: Let's attack Ebon with all our powers combined!  
  
Static: Great idea!  
  
Static used his highest electric shock that was about 7 million volts. Then Hotstreak used his hottest flame wave ever, which was about 50,000 degrees. Rubberman joined them by making 4 copies of himself and they all started to hit Ebon on the back. Gear joined them by releasing Backpack to hit Ebon on the back too. Talon punched Ebon on the face while flying. Finally, Jonathan punched him so hard that it knocked him out.  
  
Chapter 8: The fight is over, sleeping just began  
  
Then Static flew around the city to find any cops. Ebon was arrested and put away in a special jail anti-meta-humans. It was over, it was finally over.  
  
Static: Thank you guys. We finally set our differences aside and saved Dakota and maybe the entire world from this madman. Well, I gotta go, bye.  
  
Back in the Hawkins' house...  
  
Mr. Hawkins: Where were you Virgil!?  
  
Virgil: I was just you know, busy.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: If you refuse to tell me, I'll ground you!  
  
Virgil: Ok relax, I was at Richie's.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: Isn't it coincidence that every time you disappear, Static appears!?  
  
Virgil: Yeah it is, but I'm not even meta! Ask Sharon if you want, she saw Static flying around when I was with her! Even Richie saw him too!  
  
Mr. Hawkins: Fine, I'll let it slip this time, but next time you disappear without telling me...  
  
Virgil: Ok I get the point.  
  
Virgil went upstairs and took a nap. It had been a VERY long day. It was 6:30 P.M., but he was sure he was gonna wake up the next day.  
  
THE END 


End file.
